elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Map of Tamriel
Tamriel is the continent which serves as the primary setting for all of The Elder Scrolls games. It consists of 9 territories called Provinces; *''Cyrodiil;'' the home of one of the four Races of Men, the Imperials , and located in the heart of the continent.It has served as the capital of the many Empires since the First Era .Cyrodiil is covered largely by forests in the interior and broad flatlands to the west and jagged highlands to the north and east.The capital city,the Imperial City , is located on the City Isle in the middle of Lake Rumare. *''Morrowind;the home of the Dunmer and is located in the north-east corner of Tamriel.It consists of Mainland Morrowind,where the capital city of Mournhold (Almalexia) is located, and the isle of Vvardenfell where the volcano Red Mountain is.Morrowind and Vvardenfell in particular, has a very diverse topography ranging from the marshes of the Sheogorad region to the dense tropical mushroom forests of the Ascadian Isles . *Skyrim;the original home of Men in Tamriel, Skyrim is located in the frigid north of Tamriel, between Morrowind and High Rock , and is the home of the second (or first, historically) race of men, the Nords.Skyrim is a rugged,harsh, and unforgiving place of snow-capped, jagged mountains and vast, frozen, wind-blasted ice fields. The fact that the Nords have continued to dwell here is testament to their resilience and fortitude. *Black Marsh;called Argonia by her inhabitants, Black Marsh is home to the reptilian race of the Argonians . It is located in the south-eastern corner of Tamriel and is covered by vast, festering marshes and immense, impenetrable forests of hist and mangrove trees.Little else is known about this mysterious and ill-documented place. *Orsinium; ''the home of Orsimer , more commonly called "Orcs ", is a territory, not officially recognized as an independent nation and therefore not shown on an any official map, encompasses a small area in the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains.A difficult environment to thrive in as much of the landscape lies above the tree line, there are few abundant resources aside from rock and metals that require mining.Its geography, however, make it a place easy to defend against skirmishes and invading armies. *''Elsweyr;'' the home of the feline race of the Khajiit , Elsweyr is located in the south of Tamriel, between the Provinces of Black Marsh and Valenwood . Elsweyr is mostly a desert land with thick forests and jungle surrounding its borders. *''Valenwood; ''the ancestral homeland of the Bosmer( Wood Elves) .It is located in the south-western corner of Tamriel, west of Elsweyr .Valenwood, as its name suggests, is a land covered, for the most part, by forests.The terrain is hilly and the west cost is choked by endless mangrove forests and tropical rainforests.The trees of Valenwood are said to be ancient and have grown so large that entire Bosmer villages are construced on their ancient boughs. *''Summerset Isle;is the home of the Altmer (High Elves ).The Isle and surrounding islands are verdant landscapes dotted with towns and cities of ancient mansions and enchanted towers, similar to those of the Telvanni mages of Vvardenfell , Morrowind . *High Rock;located in the north-west corner of the continent, west of Skyrim, the homeland of the third race of Men, the Bretons , is a land with a cool,calm climate and rolling hills covered in heather which flow to the foothills of the Wrothgarian Mountains and the plateaus of North Kambria.High Rock is a land that is no stranger to battle.The warlords of various Breton clans and houses have been at war on and off for thousands of years.Notable cities include Daggerfall and Wayrest.The Adamantine Tower sits on an island in Illiac Bay . *Hammerfell;''Hammerfell is the home of the Redguards , the fourth race of Men, who came to Tamriel after leaving their original homeland of Yokuda .Hammerfell has an arid climate and much of the Province is desert with a few forests on the coast with grasslands dominating the south around the Cyrodiil border.One of the most notable cities in Hammerfell is Stros M'kai , which is famous for its orrery , which is the only functioning orrery outside the Imperial City .